


Obligatory Visit

by shanachie



Series: holiday fic 2015 [3]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Nathan and Duke’s relationship, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan needs to make a visit to help out a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrismouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chrismouse).



> I’ve just finished the last ever episode of Haven and yes I will probably write a fix-it fic once I finish the other stories on my list because Isle of De-Nile people. Isle of De-Nile. Meanwhile, this was already written. I guess you can read this relationship anyway you want, but I didn’t specifically write it was either a threesome or pairing or anything. Thanks to chrismouse for my presents that came in the mail today! And thanks to illfindmyway for the betaing!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

“You don’t have to give me a ride to the airport, Parker,” Nathan reiterated for the fifth time.

“We’re not arguing about this anymore,” Audrey answered. “Are you sure you have everything?”

“Yes.” Nathan stared at her for a minute. “Are you sure you can handle Haven while I’m gone?”

“Duke and I can take care of any Troubles that come up.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Nathan answered.

“Did you tell him what you’ve planned?” Audrey changed the subject.

“No, because I’m not even sure if they’ll let me see her.”

“You should tell him. He deserves to know you’re going to see his daughter.”

“ _Trying_ to see her,” Nathan corrected. “If I get there and they tell me no, I don’t want to have raised his hopes.”

“You didn’t call ahead,” Audrey realized. “Didn’t you think that maybe a strange man asking to see her might raise some questions?”

Nathan shook his head. “I’m going as both the cop who found her and a friend of the family of her biological parents. I’m hoping that’s enough. The adoptive family is from Haven after all.”

“I still think you should tell Duke.” Audrey sighed.

“Tell Duke what?” the former smuggler’s voice came from the doorway to the cops’ shared office.

“Nothing,” Nathan said as Audrey stuttered out something incomprehensible.

Duke just stared at the two of them for a minute. “I think Haven’s finally getting to you, Audrey,” he said eventually before adding, “I thought you were leaving today, Nate.”

Nathan glared at him for the nickname. “I am. I just needed to sign some paperwork.”

Duke shook his head. “Only you would come in on the day you leave for your first vacation in… ever to sign paperwork.”

“It needed to be done. And I’ve taken vacations,” Nathan answered.

Audrey checked the clock. “And we need to get going or you’re going to miss your flight,” she commented to head off their bickering.

There was a quick flurry of movement as Nathan gathered up the last of his things and grabbed his bag. He paused by Duke to clasp his shoulder and murmur a quick goodbye before heading out the door with Audrey on his heels. Duke was left alone in the office, something he was quick to rectify as he took his own leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nathan shut the car door, looking up at the house. It was a pretty farmhouse, whitewashed in the sun. A large double decker porch dominated the front of the house and Nathan could see a swing hanging from the roof. Curtains billowed in the breeze and he could hear children calling from the back of the house.

Taking the porch steps slowly, he considered what he was going to say as he knocked on the door.

When the door swung open, he still wasn’t positive what he was going to say, but the dark haired woman that answered smiled pleasantly. “May I help you?” she asked as she dried her hands on the towel she held.

“Ma’am, I’m Nathan Wuornos. I was the detective involved in your adopted daughter’s birth. I was hoping I’d be able to visit with her or at least see her,” Nathan said, showing her his badge.

“For what reason?” the woman asked suspiciously.

“I understand that you were willing for her parents to meet her, but her father isn’t able. He’d like to know how she’s doing and I agreed to come check on her,” Nathan explained. When she still looked suspicious, he elaborated, “I’m also a friend of Jean’s father.”

“And now after five years, you show up here?” she asked.

“I realize it’s been a while, but things have been… It’s Haven.”

She seemed to consider his words for a few minutes before stepping back, allowing Nathan to step into the house. “If you upset her,” she warned.

“I don’t want to upset her,” Nathan agreed. “I just want to see her. Maybe talk to her.” He unzipped the backpack the he had slung over one shoulder. “Give her this if it’s okay,” he said, pulling the stuffed rabbit from the depths.

“From her father?” the woman asked.

“In a way,” Nathan admitted. Audrey had actually been the one to pick it out, but trying to explain the relationship between him, Duke, and Audrey made _his_ brain hurt and _he_ couldn’t feel anyone’s touch.

“I’m Deanna,” she offered, over her shoulder as she led the way through the house. “Jean should be out back with the other kids.”

Nathan surreptitiously glanced around as he followed Deanna. The house wasn’t fancy, but it was clean and lived-in, well-loved and clearly the home of children. Toys and books vied for space with knitting and more adult oriented projects. None of it looked like it was anything other than set down and then tidied. It was a loved house rather than a messy one. Dust wasn’t thick, but more of a ‘haven’t gotten to it yet’ rather than a ‘can’t be bothered’.

Sliding glass doors looked out across an emerald green yard; darker fields in the distance. Not far from the edge of the porch in front of him was a swing set with three children of varying ages climbing on it. Two were so blonde their hair was almost white and the third, the youngest, had hair so dark it was almost black. She turned as Nathan watched and there was no mistaking who’s daughter she was.

“How’s she doing?” he asked.

“Well enough. She’s not old enough yet to ask questions about her parents. She knows she’s adopted, but she’s not asking questions yet about where she came from,” Deanna answered.

“Will it confuse her if she sees me?”

“I don’t think so, but be careful,” she cautioned. She opened the door, stepping out onto the porch and motioning for Nathan to follow her.

Nathan followed her out onto the porch, carefully sitting down on the steps as she called to the children playing. The two blondes, a boy and a girl, he could now see, waved cheerfully as Jean climbed nimbly down before running across the lawn.

“Jean,” Deanna said, “this is Detective Wuornos. He wanted to talk to you for a minutes.”

“Hello, D-tet-tiv W… W…” Jean frowned as she couldn’t work her tongue around Nathan’s last name. He smiled, remembering his own attempts to pronounce it at her age.

“How about ‘Nathan’?” he offered. “Is that easier?”

She nodded eagerly. “Hello, Nat-an,” she parroted. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s very nice to meet you also,” he said solemnly, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Her eyes, so like Duke’s, skittered to the rabbit still clutched in his other hand. “What that?”

Nathan propped the stuffed animal up on his knee so she could see it better. “This is a friend I picked up on my travels. I was hoping I could maybe find a home for her while I was here. Would you happen to know a little girl who might have a place for her?”

Jean’s eyes flicked to Deanna and Nathan could almost read the longing there. If he hadn’t known Duke so well, hadn’t learned to read the other man years ago, he never would have seen it, but Jean was remarkably like her father in so many ways. When Deanna nodded, she reached out slowly.

Nathan held his breath, not wanting to startle her, as Jean carefully lifted the rabbit from his loose grip. Plopping down on the steps, she leaned against his leg as she examined the toy from every angle.

“Tank you,” she said when she’d finished, wrapping her arms around his leg.

Tentatively, Nathan rested his hand on her back. “You’re welcome,” he murmured.

Unconcerned with the man’s emotions, Jean went back to examining her new toy. After a minute she looked up at him. “Mommy called you a d-tet-tiv. Are you a po-iceman?”

“I am,” Nathan answered.

“A po-iceman brought me to Mommy when I was a baby,” Jean explained. “So I like po-icemen.”

“I know. I was the policeman,” Nathan told her.

Jean’s eyes lit up at that information, although she didn’t seem to know what to do with it. Settling against Nathan’s leg again, she wiggled the rabbit for a moment before announcing, “I go play now, Mommy?”

“Yes, sweetie. Go ahead. Leave the rabbit here so it doesn’t get dirty, okay?” Deanna answered.

Jean popped to her feet, handing the rabbit to Nathan, cautioning him, “I not giving it back, okay?”

Nathan nodded seriously, taking the rabbit with all the consideration Jean had gifted it. The little girl walked down the steps and started towards the swing set before darting back and throwing her arms around Nathan’s neck, startling him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, at least that’s what he assumed, and then ran away, calling out to her adopted siblings.

For a few minutes, they sat and watched the three children playing before Deanna said, “Were you planning to stay for dinner?”

“I don’t think that would work well,” Nathan answered, tearing his gaze away from where Jean was trying to keep up with her bigger sister.

“Okay.” She nodded. “I’ll send some pictures back with you. For her father. Unless you think that would be a bad idea.”

“No. I think. I think he’d like that,” Nathan agreed. “Thank you.”


End file.
